D.C. Dollhouse
The D.C. Dollhouse was the Rossum Corporation's Dollhouse facility located in Washington, D.C. and a notable rival of the Los Angeles Dollhouse. The facility was located above ground in an unspecified location, with its actives being named after members of the Greek mythology. The D.C. Dollhouse was also known to cater to various political figures and serve as a spearhead toward Rossum's ultimate agendas. The policies and operations of the D.C. Dollhouse seem to be vastly different then that of the L.A. Dollhouse, such as catering to Rossum's political and ultimate agendas, while employing Bennett Halverson to develop technologies whereas the L.A. Dollhouse seems to serve as Rossum's general "go to" house with Topher Brink serving a similar role as Bennett. ( ) One of the more noticeable differences in terms of operations, is the imprinting process used on the actives, whom lay on a stretcher with a face mask over their faces, rather than a chair that can lay back into a horseshoe design mechanism. The imprinting process also seems to be more painful then that of the L.A. Dollhouse, seemingly by preference of the Chief Programmer, Bennet Halverson. ( ) The treatment of the actives also seems to be much harsher and colder then that of the L.A. Dollhouse, in continuation of the cramped and spartan deisgn of the facility, the actives seem to wear similar clothing and are not allowed to roam around the facility. Bennett Halverson once compared this to the L.A actives roaming "like free range chickens" whereas in D.C. "we keep ours more like veal." ( ) :The facemask also seems to be an optional feature, under Adelle DeWitt's tenure as House Head at the L.A. Dollhouse, this feature is not used. However for the time period wherein Matthew Harding was the House head, the feature was used in addition to Topher's chair. Design wise, the D.C. Dollhouse has a much more spartan, and cramped design and layout compared to the L.A. Dollhouse, and is located in an above ground facility as opposed to below ground as the L.A. Dollhouse is. ( ) :The potential security flaws of such a design and layout have not gone unnoticed, in , Paul Ballard and Anthony Ceccoli seem to easily remove Bennett Halverson and the former Madeline Costley with relative ease, or at least minimal resistance as would be found at the L.A. Dollhouse. The location is also likely on the upper floors of the regional Rossum branch, similar to L.A. being located underneath the L.A. regional branch. Staff Members *'House Head' Stewart Lipman *'Chief Programmer:' Bennett Halverson *Grace (Halverson's Assistant) Actives *Aphrodite *Apollo *Athena *Cassandra *Hades Appendices Appearances * ** ** ** (Mentioned Only) ** Background Information While other Dollhouse facilities are references to throughout the series, this is the first (and only, not counting the facilities seen at Rossum's Headquarters) that another Dollhouse is seen onscreen. The D.C. Dollhouse is notably different, both in its very design and operational procedures, such as the Actives not being allowed to roam and the facility being more spartan. The facilities name (as used on this wiki) was spoken in dialogue by Topher 2.0 in , the wiki community has elected to use this format on naming the other Dollhouses referenced. Category:Dollhouse Branches